zsffandomcom-20200214-history
ZSF2/Armor
Stat Information Armor in ZSF is very simple. It has a defense bonus, which gives you a bonus to your dodge rolls, and a penalty. Each level taken in the Armor Training Skill can reduce one point of armor penalty. If you have multiple pieces of armor, all penalties are applied, but only one of the defense bonuses are. Shields are the exception to this. Their penalties are reduced by the Shield Training rather than the Armor Training Skill, and the defense bonus of your shield does stack with your armor through synergy- the lower bonus gets halved and added to the higher one. Other pieces of armor have other benefits such as LR- Lethal Resistance, which makes it more difficult for an enemy to kill you, and Wound- Wound Resistance, which lets you cancel out a certain amount of wounds on that part of your body per battle, rounded down. 3/4 Wound does not let you cancel out anything, for example, and is there to provide bonuses with higher ranked pieces of the same armor type. Types of Penalties *Combat: Applied to all attack rolls *Grip: Applied to any roll where having a firm grip would be a benefit **Climbing, disarming, grappling, synergy to forcing something open- ask a GM if you're not sure if it applies *Magic: Applied to any magic casting rolls *Mobility: Applied to any movement rolls, and half to dodge rolls. *Perception: Applied to any perception rolls. *Precision: Applied to the Precision skill and any skill that requires fine motor skill (most Crafting skills) *Stealth- Applied to any stealth rolls. Purchasing Armor When buying armor, keep in mind that these are basic(=) versions of each armor type. Feel free to be imaginative. Your armor can include anything from a snowcap to plate mail. Just try to be realistic regarding what armor class they are. Besides the stats of the armor, there are two details that should be taken into consideration. First, there is the Size of the armor, which effects how much space the weapon takes in your inventory. Second is the price. All armor shown here is statted at rank (=), with the base (-) price included to help with conversion to higher ranks. If you wish to purchase a higher ranked piece of armor, please refer to the following table, and don't forget to include the benefits that each rank gets you. Each rank includes the benefits of all previous ranks. Pricing When buying items that cost more than 40 points initially, just increase its price by 50% for each increase in rank. Upgrading Stats (=)- Base Armor Stats (+)- +5 Primary Attribute(+50% for Wound) and +2 Secondary Attributes(any benefits besides the first one, including +0s) (++)- +5 Primary Attribute(+50% for Wound), +3 Secondary Attribute, and +5 all penalties. Penalties of -5 or less are not reduced for Body Armor and Shields, and are given +2 for all other armors, to a max of 0 (*)- Special Effect (must be approved by a GM) Armor Cloth Cloth Armor(with the exception of the bracer) uses up no inventory space while worn *'Body Armor(=):' +0 Defense (Size 2) **15 pts at (-) *'Head Armor(=):' +0(-5) LR, +0 Defense (Size 1) *'Hand Armor(=):' 1/2 Wound, +0(-5) Defense, +5 Grip (Size 1) *'Foot Armor(=):' 1/2 Wound, +0(-5) Defense, +5 Agility (Size 1) **15 pts each at (-) *'Shield (Bracer)(=):' +0 Defense (Size 1) **8 pts at (-) Light *'Body Armor(=):' +10 Defense, -5 Mobility (Size 3) **23 pts at (-) *'Head Armor(=):' +5 LR, +0 Defense, -5 Perception (Size 1) *'Hand Armor(=):' 3/4 Wound, +0 Defense (Size 1) *'Foot Armor(=):' 3/4 Wound, +0 Defense (Size 1) **15 pts each at (-) *'Shield(=):' +5 Defense, -10 Combat (Size 2) **15 pts at (-) Medium *'Body Armor(=):' +15 Defense, +5 LR, -15 Mobility, -5 Precision (Size 5) **38 pts at (-) *'Head Armor(=):' +10 LR, +5 Defense, -10 Perception, -5 Combat (Size 2) *'Hand Armor(=):' 1 Wound, +5 Defense, -5 Dexterity, -5 Grip (Size 2) *'Foot Armor(=):' 1 Wound, +5 Defense, -5 Mobility, -5 Stealth (Size 2) **23 pts each at (-) *'Shield(=):' +10 Defense, -20 Combat, -10 Mobility, -5 Magic (Size 4) **30 pts at (-) Heavy *'Body Armor(=):' +20 Defense, +10 LR, -25 Mobility, -15 Precision, -5 Combat (Size 8) **60 pts at (-) *'Head Armor:' Base +15 LR, +10 Defense, -15 Perception, -10 Combat, -5 Mobility (Size 2) *'Hand Armor:' Base 5/4 Wound, +10 Defense, -10 Dexterity, -5 Grip, -5 Magic (Size 2) *'Foot Armor:' 5/4 Wound, +10 Defense, -10 Mobility, -5 Stealth, -5 Magic (Size 2) **38 pts each at (-) *'Shield:' +15 Defense, +5 LR, -30 Combat, -20 Mobility, -10 Precision, -10 Magic (Size 7) **53 pts at (-) Category:Items